Insertion of a tracheostomy tube is a common procedure today in connection with patients who require assistance to breathe. It is essential to secure the tube to ensure that the tube does not accidentally dislodge or move relative to the patient. Accordingly, straps have been developed to hold the tracheostomy tube in place. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,144, herein incorporated by reference, discloses a band for supporting a trachestomy tube. A similar band is shown in prior art FIG. 1, a band similar to which is also sold by Dale Medical Products, Inc., of Plainville, Mass. (Product No. 240).
The tracheostomy tube holder of FIG. 1 includes a band 1 including first and second straps 10 and 12 for securing tracheostomy tube 30. Each strap is of a three-part construction having a cotton-lined surface 14, a flexible foam layer 16, and an outer loop surface 18. Straps 10 and 12 each have a tab 20 and 22, respectively, attached thereto for threading through apertures 24 and 26 in the tracheostomy tube flange 28 that supports the tracheostomy tube 30.
As seen in FIG. 1, each tab 20 and 22 has Velcro hooks 32 on one side thereof for mating with the respective loop surface 18 on straps 10 and 12, thereby supporting the tracheostomy tube flange 28 and tube 30. Tabs 20 and 22 are preferably attached to straps 10 and 12 via stitching or other appropriate attachments means. Strap 12 also includes an elastic section 34 attached thereto, for example via stitching 35, to provide tension which ensures a secure fit around the patient's neck. Attached to elastic section 34 is a tab 36 (attached, for example, via stitching) having Velcro hooks on one side thereof for attachment to surface 18 of strap 10 (see, e.g., FIG. 3), and thereby securing: strap 12 to strap 10, the tracheostomy tube holder around the patient's neck, and the tracheostomy tube 30 in place.
One disadvantage of this prior art structure is that the ends 38 and 39 of straps 10 and 12 respectively, are in close proximity to the tracheostomy tube and the patient's stoma in the throat area, thereby exposing the end of the straps to secretions from the patient. Thus, the cotton surface 14 of the straps can quickly become saturated by fluids, thereby necessitating frequent replacement to maintain a clean environment. It would therefore be desirable to provide a tracheostomy tube holder which does not easily become saturated by patient fluids while still securely fastening the tracheostomy tube in place. It is further advantageous to provide a tracheostomy tube holder which is comfortable when used by the wearer, and which does not induce adverse dermatological effects such as redness, soreness, and irritation to the patient.